Klaus corazza del dragone
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 20735 |no = 1240 |element = Acqua |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 30 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |description = Un dio ultraterreno eliminato da un'arma di distruzione di massa che continuò a vivere come spirito. Al tempo, l'antico responsabile del Laboratorio di ricerca della Sala degli Evocatori stava lavorando allo sviluppo di una potente anima da inserire in un clone. Tuttavia, quando si giunse a conoscenza dell'anima di un dio ultraterreno che era in possesso di una misteriosa organizzazione, gli studi si concentrarono sulla creazione di un clone divino basato su quello spirito. I test parvero inizialmente dare risultati positivi, ma l'anima della divinità sacrificata durante il processo consumò il dispositivo. Quando riprese conoscenza, la creatura scatenò la sua furia. |summon = Io non credo nel destino… Se davvero esistesse, un dio come me non si sarebbe ridotto in questo stato... |fusion = Stai cercando di cambiarmi? Non mi importa quali doni mi farai: non ti perdonerò. |evolution = Il mio corpo è perduto, e la mia anima è imprigionata in questo involucro. Che fine miserabile per un dio come me. |hp_base = 4031 |atk_base = 1663 |def_base = 1663 |rec_base = 1573 |hp_lord = 5849 |atk_lord = 2253 |def_lord = 2253 |rec_lord = 2123 |hp_anima = 6591 |rec_anima = 1925 |atk_breaker = 2451 |def_breaker = 2055 |atk_guardian = 2253 |def_guardian = 2451 |rec_guardian = 2024 |hp_oracle = 6149 |def_oracle = 2154 |rec_oracle = 2420 |hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 7 |ccant = 28 |ls = Tecnica del falso dio alato |lsdescription = +30% PS massimi - Grande riduzione del livello della barra BB richiesto per scatenare il BB |lseffect =* |lsnote = 20% reduction |lstype = Hit Points/Brave Burst |bb = Raid Zwei |bbdescription = Combo di 13 attacchi d'acqua su tutti i nemici - Probabile enorme riduzione di ATT e DIF per 1 turno - Probabile Malattia |bbnote = 30% chance to reduce enemy Atk, Def by 50% & 85% chance |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 13 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 22 |ccbbt = 13 |bbmultiplier = 270 |sbb = Inondazione |sbbdescription = Potente combo di 15 attacchi d'acqua su tutti i nemici - Aggiunge una probabile riduzione di ATT e DIF agli attacchi per 1 turno - I danni subiti aumentano molto la barra BB per 3 turni - Grande aumento della barra BB a ogni turno per 3 turni |sbbnote = 10% chance to reduce enemy Atk, Def by 20%, fills 4-6 BC when hit & fills 5 BC |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 15 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 26 |ccsbbt = 15 |sbbmultiplier = 480 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |ubbdc = |ubbmultiplier = |es = |esitem = |esdescription = |bb1 =* * * * |bb10 =* * * * |sbb1 =* * * * * |sbb10 =* * * * * |evofrom = 20734 |evointo = 20736 |evomats1 = Dio Mecha acqua |evomats2 = Totem miracoloso |evomats3 = Totem dell’acqua |evomats4 = Ymytas drago |evomats5 = Ymytas metallo |evoitem = |evozelcost = 1500000 |howtoget = |rare = 1 |notes = |addcat = Entità aliene |addcatname = Klaus 6 }}